Lord Notch
The Beginning Notch was the younger brother of Herobrine. He was not as powerful but still had extraordinary powers. When Herobrine created humans, Notch gave them their intelligence. But giving them intelligence was a gift so that the humans would follow him. But they followed Herobrine. At first Notch was okay with this and kept calm. But over time, he became jealous of Herobrine, and wished to rid the world of Herobrine. So in 20MYear when Lily became queen, Notch saw his chance. While the they slept, Notch used his powers to render Lily mortal. He then used his power over blocks to stop air from coming in her mouth. Notch then went to his chambers and fell asleep. Notch awoke the next day to see Herobrine distraught from Lily`s death. For three days, Notch waited while Herobrine grieved. Then when Herobrine destroyed 1/5 of Minecraftia in rage, Notch feared for his life. Then, Herobrine found out that Notch had killed Lily. Herobrine came in a rage to Notch. Notch fearful for his life, through his Diamond Sword at Herobrine, then he ran. Then the two battled. At the end of the battle, when Notch was about to be killed, he cringed up and became ready to die. But when Herobrine`s grief took over, Notch saw his chance and blasted Herobrine into the will-be Nether. He then mistook Herobrine for dead. Notch covered up the crater and hid all evidence of Herobrine. He then took over the humans and created a utopia. First Age ' The Overworld War ' For centuries Notch had ruled over the humans, foolishly believing that his brother Herobrine was dead. Notch had created a peaceful utopia for him and humans. But in 300 MYear, Notch was shocked to the core. When mobs were introduced, Notch didn`t know what to think. They were so different from the humans. In the first few MYears of mobs being around, humans suffered casualties all the time for they had no weapons. Only Notch had a sword. They had no weapons because it was a peaceful world, without monsters. But now Notch had to introduce weapons to society. Once weapons were introduced, mobs and humans had a constant struggle but eventually it became natural. In 1000MYear, Herobrine revealed himself to Notch. Notch didn`t know what to think. He had thought his brother dead. And when he refused to give up the throne, Notch`s city burned. The humans tried to fight, but had never fought Nether mobs before. 249 people died that night. From this tragedy, Notch declared war. Notch started to train the humans to fight, but it was a long task. They were not skilled fighters like him. Notch was about to give up when he received news that Glenwood fell. Hearing that, Notch doubled his efforts and trained a army of humans. Each human had full diamond armor, diamond sword, and enchanted bow. When Herobrine`s mobs attacked, the humans retaliated. This made it hard for the mobs to win battles. The humans won 7 battles and lost three. But now the humans would face a mob army that dwarfed theirs. Herobrine had pulled out 2000 Endermen. This left Notch pondering "Where did those come from?" After multiple attacks from Herobrine, Notch had lose 2/5 of the Overworld. "How can I beat someone who is more powerful than me?" The next day, Notch received news that Herobrine was going to attack Tristar. So he brought 1000 men and himself to Tristar. But when Notch said no to Herobrine, the Enderdragon attacked. It destroyed Notch`s army and part of the city. "You" said Notch when Herobrine confronted him. Notch fought valorously. But he lost. So before he could be finished, Notch flew off. "What was that" Notch thought "I better create one for my army." So Notch used his powers to create a Fire Dragon. Notch walked up to his general, Steve. "Steve, I want you to have this thing." said Notch. "Thank you" said Steve. The Final Battle Notch saw in the distance a huge army. "Gather the army" Notch called "Herobrine is coming!" So the army gathered up, Steve got on the dragon, and Notch got ready. "Attack!" Notch heard. "Everyone, defend the city." Notch leaped into the battle as Steve and Herobrine battled. Notch started to chop down mobs, 20 at a time. Soon Notch couldn`t see Steve and Herobrine anymore. He shot out a blast of air and flew upwards to see Herobrine and Steve talking. "No!" he said flying at them. Notch landed near them. "I`ve heard the truth" said Steve "Your a monster." "I don`t wish to do this" thought Notch. He hit Steve hard, sending him flying. The two brothers then started battling. Notch fought courageously but lost. On the ground Notch said "You won`t kill me." "Your right" said Herobrine to him. Herobrine then opened a portal and threw him in. "Where is this?" Notch thought. Herobrine started levitating him. Suddenly, beams of energy hit Notch, holding him in air. "See ya." said Herobrine and left, leaving Notch in the End. Second Age When the Enderdragon hit the crystal, Notch thought "Now`s my chance!" He used his power to break free and said "It`s good to be free!" Notch then created a portal to the Overworld and went in. Notch automatically sensed Herobrine. He flew to Herobrine`s location and knocked down a wall. Notch said "Herobrine, you have no right to rule!" "Do you wish to face me?" said Herobrine. The two brothers collided. They both battled hard but Herobrine defeated Notch. "I will get you back brother!" said Notch, then he flew away. Over the multiple battles that happened after Notch had gained a small army of humans, Notch realized his power was waning. Notch knew that he must battle and kill Herobrine as soon as possible. The two brothers met on a mountain. "We meet again brother" says Herobrine. "Yes, and this time, you shall die." said Notch. The brothers battled but it was clearly one-sided for Herobrine was defeating Notch with apparent ease. When Notch`s power finally reached a limit, Notch was weak. Herobrine was about to finish Notch when his grief hit him the hardest it ever had. Notch saw the chance and put Herobrine in a coma using his powers which now were regenerating. Notch put Herobrine in the Nether in a lava ocean, and left him in a coma. From there, Notch tried to gain the humans favor again. He succeed in winning over 40% of the humans. Notch chose a second-in-command from the group. This man was named Jeb. Notch made him immortal and gave him powers. From there Notch started to rule what portion of the Overworld that was in his favor. Third Age Notch was happy in his ignorance while Herobrine gained popularity and power. He ignored reports of Herobrine for he thought that Herobrine still remained in the lava ocean he was put in. But he soon learned of Herobrine`s return and became furious with his affiliates and he fired or banished most of them for speaking nonsense. Notch refused to believe his brother had gotten out of the Nether. But after hearing more about the return of Herobrine, Notch accepted the inevitable. Notch gathered his followers and led them to war against Herobrine. A futile hope it was for Notch. Herobrine`s army was more powerful, possessed the two oldest and most powerful dragons, and had a way more men than Notch. But Notch still fought. The two brother`s armies tore the Overworld apart in war. But no matter how hard Notch fought, he continued to lose faith from humans and lose ground. Eventually Herobrine reached Notchopolis. Notch met Herobrine at the wall. "Well, well, well brother, looks like you are defeated" said Herobrine. "Not yet" said Notch. Then the two brothers clashed. Each brother used their full power, shockwaves were sent in every direction. The shockwaves shook the mountains themselves. Everyone in Minecraftia could see the two brothers fight. Notch fought valiantly but he had no chance. On top of the highest mountain in the world, Notch laid down on the mountain defeated. "You won`t kill me" said Notch. Herobrine raised his sword but couldn`t kill Notch. Notch laughed and lunged at Herobrine, but Herobrine caught him by the throat. "I can`t kill you brother so I banish you to the Void!" said Herobrine. Herobrine then opened up the ground and threw Notch into the Void. When Notch entered the Void, he felt agony like nothing he had felt before. Notch created a shield around his person, but in order to maintain energy for it, he put himself in a coma. There Notch remained until the Sixth Age. Sixth Age In the Sixth Age, Notch awoke from his coma and came into the Overworld. Disguising himself, Notch tarnished Herobrine's image. After he tarnished Herobrine`s image, Notch revealed himself. The people of the Overworld rejected Herobrine and Notch became the leader of what was Herobrinis. From there he tried to hunt Herobrine, making him a outcast.